ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Season 13: Royalty's Imprisonment
Ninjago Season 13 "Royalty's Imprisonment" follows the events of Season 12. A year after the new rule of the new Royal Family, the Ninja have gotten used to their new position as the Royal Guards. One night Amara gets a disturbing vision about a new possible threat and she consults her husband about it and both are now worried. When the morning comes, Jay and Nya were out in the courtyard having a normal chat when they are suddenly attacked by Vulcan and Platinum. Meanwhile, Cole, Zane, Pixal, and Kai were attacked by Carnation, Ally and Alice inside the Palace. As this was happening, Arielle was suddenly ambushed by a mysterious person as she was suddenly turned into crystal. Once the mysterious person left, Vulcan and the others left so suddenly. It wasn't until Amara and Aaron told everyone about what happened with Arielle. It was all a distraction for the Princess to be crystallized. The focus character varies within the Season but most of the time it will focus on Lloyd. The main antagonist is the new mysterious person. (Note: it's only a fanmade season so it doesn't correspond with the actual Ninjago show) Plot Amara gets a disturbing vision one night and she tells Aaron about it which leave both adults in worry. The following morning is normal but it was soon disturbed by the sudden attack by Vulcan and his allies when they attacked so suddenly. It wasn't until later when they all suddenly left and Amara and Aaron tells the Ninja that Arielle has been crystallized. They all rush into the Throne Room and see the Princess frozen in crystal which leaves everyone in shock. Proposing that the Ninja should go to the Dark Island to put a stop to the enemies, Misako and Wu come and tell them that they shouldn't head there so fast. Misako explains that there is another person who is involved with Vulcan and his allies but she didn't know who it was. She then states that the way that Arielle was crystallized is some type of imprisonment which leaves the Ninja in shock. After the explanation, the Ninja head off to find clues about who the mystery person is. As the team wanders around the city, they spot Skylor nearby and they decide to question her. Skylor was happy to see them again but was puzzled when she saw they had somewhat serious looks on their faces and she asked them if there was something wrong and they explained what happened to her which left Skylor in shock. Skylor then explained to them that she saw a mysterious person sometime before but couldn't remember who the person looked like and then told the Ninja to go visit the town of Nom as she has heard there was some rumors about the person there. The Ninja thank Skylor and head to Nom as they try to solve the mystery of the mysterious person. Once at Nom, the team is greeted by Seliel, the daughter of the mayor of Nom. Cole gets somewhat smitten with Seliel which leads to Jay joking around with him. As the team question Seliel, she explains briefly about the rumors spreading around Nom and tells them a brief description of the mystery person. She tells them that the mystery person was female with white hair which leads Lloyd to say that the only person they know was Harumi but he said that it couldn't be her ever since the building collapse in the city that caused her death. Seliel then explained that the rumors about the person has been giving her father a lot of trouble as she worries that her hometown will be attacked like how the Palace was attacked earlier. Lloyd reassures her that they'll stop the person once they get more information in which Seliel tells them that she can help them if needed since she was well trained to being a ninja for her home. Lloyd tells her that he'll consider the idea and tells her to be safe as they all thank her and leave Nom to finally prepare for the journey to the Dark Island. When the Ninja came back to the Palace, they were shocked to know that Amara and Aaron were imprisoned in crystal while they were away. Pixal explained that she couldn't protect them as the mystery person was more highly intelligent then her and was able to crystallize the Emperor and Empress. This lead to them agreeing that they need to go to the Dark Island immediately. At the Dark Island, the Ninja find out that the mystery person was in fact Harumi but they were completely puzzled as they couldn't figure out how she came back. When Harumi found them, she told them that Vulcan had brought her back so they can take over Ninjago. Lloyd was enraged by this as he didn't want Harumi to once again destroy the city as it already broke his heart after all the trickery and lies he had been stabbed with by her. Harumi explained that she wanted to imprison the new Royal Family as she despised them a lot when they went to rule and that she despised Arielle more as she didn't want her to take Lloyd away in which she says that she still wants to be with Lloyd no matter the cost which leaves Lloyd in more rage and sorrow. It was then Harumi used her new found powers and imprisoned the other Ninjas in crystal and left Lloyd in hopelessness. As he thinks all is now lost, Lloyd faintly hears a plea in his head from Arielle. As it was faint, Arielle told him that he shouldn't give up as there was a way to stop it all and that is to reverse the crystallization by defeating Harumi. Lloyd gets filled with determination and fights Harumi, Vulcan, Platinum, Carnation, Ally, and Alice all on his own until they are all defeated. When Harumi gets defeated, Lloyd sees that his teammates crystallization has been reversed and was glad they were alright. After the fight, Lloyd and the team were able to get Harumi and her allies behind bars when they got back to Ninjago. They were also pleased once they heard about the Royal Family being released by their imprisonment. A week passes and Lloyd confesses to the Emperor and Empress about the feelings he has with Arielle. He tells them that he doesn't want her to feel lonely when the time comes for her to reign Ninjago and that he wants to help her in anyway possible. Amara and Aaron were somewhat shocked a little but they both were understanding as they told Lloyd he was allowed to be with their daughter in a relationship. Lloyd felt very happy and when he told Arielle, she was also really happy. The two of them then joined their friends and family as they celebrated their victory. Characters Main Characters: * Lloyd Garmadon * Kai Smith * Jay Walker * Cole Brookstone * Zane Julien * Nya Smith Support Characters: * Sensei Wu * Misako * Skylor * Arielle Usami * Aaron Usami * Amara Usami * Seliel * Pixal Antagonists: * Vulcan Crystillia * Platinum Lux * Carnation Grey * Ally Grey * Alice Grey * Harumi Notes * As this took a year after Season 12, the Ninjas are a year older. ** Lloyd is now 19, Nya is 20, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane are now 21-22 while Arielle is 17-18 * It's possible in the future that Lloyd may become the new Emperor once Arielle becomes the Empress as Lloyd might possibly propose to Arielle before she starts her reign. ** Though Arielle may decide to go back to being a Ninja more earlier as after the crystallization, she felt somewhat helpless and wants to go back to helping those who cannot defend themselves in ** Amara and Aaron could be forever reigning Ninjago if Arielle decides to go back to being a Ninja Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons